


Stress Relief

by love and petrichor (rocket__launch)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e06 200, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, invisible jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket__launch/pseuds/love%20and%20petrichor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being invisible has its benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> i'm...................... i don't know

Sam groans, burying her face in her arms as she feels the growing ache in her back. It’s one of those weeks in the good ol’ SGC, where the universe decides to make everything happen all at once for shits and giggles. Suddenly the paperwork suddenly piles up as high as the Cheyenne Mountain and every single science department wants your input on the latest alien technology. Even worse, there’s an invisible Jack O’Neill roaming the SGC who is as much advantage of it as he could. He’s probably done at least five pranks on Daniel already.

She lifts her head up and glances down at SG-12’s mission report, trying to recall the last time she had slept. Surely, they wouldn’t berate her for holding off on these projects to take a little nap, would they?

“Whatcha doin?”

The sudden voice in her ear startles her, causing her to knock off a jar of pens and jump back into this voice’s body.

She turns around, but her lab is completely empty.

“Sir?” she asks, gathering up the spilled writing utensils. “What are you doing here?”

“What?” Jack replies in exasperation. “I can’t visit my fellow teammates and give them the moral support they need?”

“Daniel begs to differ.”

“But you’re not Daniel. Plus, you’ve been looking really worn out today, so I thought I’d help.”

“How long were you even here for?”

She feels pressure on each side of her shoulderblades, indicating that Jack has both of his hands on her. She thinks of shaking him off, but when his thumbs start moving in circles against her back, any thought of chasing him away disappears.

“Enough to hear you complaining to yourself. God, your muscles are so stiff, Carter.”

Sam doesn’t reply. Her eyes are closed in pure bliss as he kneads through her tense muscles. She’s trying really hard not to moan because that’ll be embarrassing and awkward for her, but it feels so amazing nonetheless.

She jumps slightly when she feels a small pressure on her neck. It takes her a while to realize what exactly the said pressure is due to the pleasurable massage making her brain feel fuzzy, but then she feels his warm breath wash over the skin of her neck and she welcomes it with enthusiasm.

“Sir,” she breathes out as he starts trailing kisses up her neck. “Wh-what are you doing?”

“Giving you a little stress relief,” he whispers in her ear before making his way back down her neck. She tilts her head, allowing him more access to the skin.

She feels his hands leave her back; they trail down her sides and back up to cup her breasts and sending jolts of pleasure through her body.

“Sir,” she says once again. “I’m…”

“Shh,” he whispers.

Sam isn’t one for taking risks, especially considering that they’re under a military base, but the sound of Jack whispering into her ear coupled with his very talented hands makes her throw away any sense of decorum she has in her system. Plus, they’re alone in her lab and no one can see Jack, so what’s the risk?

She audibly gasps as one of his hands trail down her stomach all the way down to the waistband of her BDUs. Much to her surprise, he pulls down the zipper and undoes her pants. Her gasps turn into whimpers when his fingers cup her sex through the underwear.

“Stay still,” he adds. “The security camera is right behind you. You don’t want anyone knowing what I’m doing to you, hmm?”

“F-fuck,” she gasps, his fingers teasing her through her underwear.

“God, you’re so wet.”

When his fingers finally slip past her underwear and brush against her clit, she moans and tilts her head back, the sound echoing around the metal walls of her lab.

“Careful,” Jack mutters in her ear. “We don’t want anyone hearing you from out in the hallways.”

Soon, his fingers get to work, his longer digits thrusting in and out of Sam while his thumb stimulates her clit. His hand kneads a breast while his lips are busy sprinkling kisses all around her neck. She responds to each and every single sensation, gasping and moaning as he builds her up closer to climax. She tries very hard not to move too much; she doesn’t want any evidence from the security cameras that she’s being fingered by someone who is invisible.

However, the thought of doing such lewd acts in a semi-public place with someone invisible, excites her. Especially considering the fact that this invisible someone used to order her around in the field.

But any second thoughts to this situation disappears when his fingers thrust harder, her sex clenching around them as she rides herself to oblivion. When she orgasms, she leans forward and buries her face into her tensed arms. She knows that if she leans back far enough, the security camera will capture a glimpse of her blissed out face and she’ll have to pay security an inconsiderate amount of money. At the same time, she lets out a loud moan, the sound muffled thanks to the skin of her arm.

She lays, boneless and satiated on her desk as she flutters back down on earth. Her head turns to showcase to Jack a sleepy smile and hums in approval when she feels arms wrapping around her waist.

“Feeling better?” Jack asks, laying his chin on her shoulder.

“Mmm,” she mumbles in reply.

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening jolts Sam upright in her chair, colliding her skull to his chin.

“Sam!” Daniel exclaims. He glances at her dopey and slightly irritated expression and freezes in his place. “Oh. Did I just wake you up?”

She blinks and scoots into her desk to ensure that he won’t see her undone pants.

“Uh, yeah,” she replies. She tenses up when she feels lips trailing up her neck. “The works just, um, piling up. I might ask the General for some downtime- ah.”

Her breath hitches when he starts sucking on the sweet spot on her neck.

“Yeah, why not?” Daniel replies. “You deserve it. Anyways, have you seen Jack? Well, not seen, because obviously he’s invisible, but do you know where he is? I’ve been looking for him for ages.”

Sam blinks.

“Uh, no,” she says. “I haven’t seen him. Sorry.”

“Okay, I’ll ask Teal’c.”

When Daniel leaves, Sam breathes out a sigh of relief, earning a few chuckles from Jack.

“Thanks,” Jack says, his arms reaching around her waist to zip up her pants.

“God,” she replies. “You’re a terrible person.”

“That’s ‘you’re a terrible person, sir.’”

Sam smiles at the smartass remark.

“So,” she asks. “What about you?”

“What do you mean, what about me?”

Sam shifts back on her stool, enough so she feels herself pressed herself against him. She flashes a smirk when she feels his arousal pressed against her backside.

“God,” he moans when she starts circling her hips. “I, um…”

“Wanna take this to the showers?”

 


End file.
